brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Books
A list of LEGO Books sorted by theme. List of Books Atlantis * Brickmaster Atlantis * The Menace From the Deep * The Quest for the Lost City Batman * LEGO Batman: The Video Game Prima Guide BIONICLE * B008 BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost * B009 BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit * B011 BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts * B031 Dark Hunters * B048 BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play * B058 BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * B074 BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * B156 BIONICLE: The Official Guide * B164 BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa * B172 BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok * B180 BIONICLE: Mask of Light Movie Novelization * B194 BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak * B199 BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge * B202 BIONICLE Collector's Sticker Book * B216 BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika * B220 BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear * B239 BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows * B310 BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * B329 BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire * B337 BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below * B345 BIONICLE Metru Nui: City of Legends Guide * B478 BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui * B536 BIONICLE Chronicles Boxed Set * B586 BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * B594 BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap * B608 BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom * B616 BIONICLE Encyclopedia * B706 BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks * B955 BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny * KB058 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 2 * KB608 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 1 * 2851425 Makuta's Guide to the Universe * 4506545 BIONICLE Guard the Secret Activity Book * 4506546 BIONICLE Island Poster Book * 4506547 BIONICLE Facts and Figures Sticker Activity Book * 4506548 BIONICLE Annual 2006 BrickMaster * Brickmaster Atlantis * Brickmaster Castle * Brickmaster City * Brickmaster Ninjago * Brickmaster Pirates * 2856077 Brickmaster Star Wars Castle * Brickmaster Castle City * Brickmaster City * Calling All Cars! * Escape from LEGO City! * Fight This Fire! * Heroes! * LEGO City Ultimate Sticker Collection * Work This Farm! DUPLO * Bob the Builder - A Day At the Barn * Pirates (activity book) * 80 Pages of Fun * FK24 64 Pages of Adventures * Toddler's Colouring Book (Lion) (Elephant) * Toddler's Colouring Book (Elephant) * A Tale about a Princess * KL105 Zoo * KL106 Toddler's Colouring Book (Elephant) * KM14 Princess * KM15 Castle * LBO5 Family * LFB7 Little Cat * LFB8 Little Bunny Fabuland * 3600 Morty's New Job * 5900 Set of FABULAND Books * 5901 Max & Edward All At Sea * 5902 The Missing Fireworks * 5903 The Flower Song * 5907 Let's Build and Play With Your Bricks Harry Potter * Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter Ultimate Sticker Collection * Harry Potter Sticker Book Idea Books * Idea Book No.2 * 3 Ideas Book No. 3 * 200 Idea Book * 200 Idea Book II * 220 LEGO Playbook * 221 Idea Book * 222 Building Ideas Book * 225 Building Ideas Book No. 2 * 226 Idea Book * 238 Idea Book * 239 We Build With LEGO * 239 The Big LEGO Book * 240 Idea Book * 241 4.5v Idea Book * 242 Big Model Book * 243 Make More with LEGO * 250 Idea Book * 260 Idea Book * 697 Idea Book * 4006 Brick Tricks: Cool Cars * 6000 LEGOLAND Idea Book * 7777 LEGO Trains Idea Book * 8888 Idea Book, Technic * 8889 TECHNIC Idea Book * 8890 TECHNIC Idea Book * 8891 Designers Idea Book * 970687 Team Challenge Upgrade Kit * B100 Crazy Action Contraptions Indiana Jones * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Prima Guide * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Prima Guide Knights' Kingdom II * B321 Welcome to the Kingdom of Morcia Sticker Book Mindstorms * B506 Mindstorms NXT Idea Book: Design, Invent and Build * B565 Jin Sato's LEGO Mindstorms: The Master's Technique * B915 Maximum LEGO NXT: Building Robots with Java Brains Ninjago * Brickmaster Ninjago * The Power of Spinjitzu * The Selected Other * LEGO Official Annual 2011 * The LEGO Book * LEGO Search and Find Activity Book * Standing Small: A Celebration of 30 Years of the LEGO Minifigure * 204 The World of LEGO Toys * 810001 50 Jahre LEGO Stein * 810002 50 Years of the LEGO Brick * 810003 LEGO Collector's Guide * 810004 LEGO Collectors Guide - Premium Edition * 2851103 Brickjournal Issue 10 * 2856027 LEGO Universe Official Prima Game Guide * 2856195 LEGO Minifigure Ultimate Sticker Collection * B542 The Unofficial LEGO Builder's Guide *The LEGO Ideas Book Pirates * Brickmaster Pirates Rock Raiders * B5458 Readers Level 4 - Race for Survival Space * Insectoids Invasion - An Interactive Puzzle Book Star Wars * LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * LEGO Star Wars Heroes Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Prima Guide * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Prima Guide * LEGO Star Wars Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars Villains Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Prima Guide * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Prima Guide * Save the Galaxy! * 2853402 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * 2853508 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * 2856077 Brickmaster Star Wars Books